


Let's play a lovegame

by marty8002



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vibrators
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty8002/pseuds/marty8002
Summary: Mew e Gulf prendono parte ad una cena di gala, ma decidono di rendere le cose più interessanti...
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 13





	Let's play a lovegame

Gulf iniziava a sudare. Si stava sforzando tantissimo per nascondere il suo stato, ma ormai era già passata più di un'ora e il suo amichetto lì sotto aveva bisogno di liberarsi, lo sentiva pulsare dentro quei pantaloni attillati. Mew era seduto alla sua sinistra e aveva la mano destra premuta sul suo fianco. Gli stava dando delle piccole carezze cercando di calmarlo, ma Gulf sapeva che in realtà si stava godendo lo spettacolo.  
Il ragazzo controlló l'orario sul telefono poggiato sul tavolo e vide che erano le 21:30. Ancora mezz'ora e l'evento sarebbe finito, ma non era così sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a resistere per altri 30 minuti.   
"Tutto bene?", sussurró Mew all'improvviso accanto all'orecchio di Gulf. Il ragazzo rabbrividì per la sensazione che quella voce calda e profonda gli provocava ogni volta.  
"Ce la fai a resistere fino alla fine?", continuó Mew.  
Gulf non sapeva cosa rispondere: voleva che quella tortura finisse, voleva venire, ne aveva bisogno, ma d'altra parte sapeva che la domanda di Mew era solo un modo per testare la sua resistenza e se avesse riposto che no, non sarebbe riuscito a resistere fino alla fine, Mew non sarebbe stato affatto contento. Odiava quando il suo ragazzo lo metteva in difficoltà di proposito, ma sotto sotto ammetteva che la cosa gli piaceva.  
Mew continuava a fissare Gulf intensamente con quel sorrisetto sempre presente sulle labbra: era così soddisfacente vedere il suo amato in difficoltà in queste situazioni, vederlo riflettere su quale risposta dare.   
Alla fine Gulf prese una decisione e disse: "S-si, ce la faccio". Mew tornó a guardare il palco con un sorriso compiaciuto: aveva ottenuto proprio la risposta che voleva, desiderava vedere Gulf al massimo dell'eccitazione, voleva vederlo tremare dalla voglia di essere soddisfatto e voleva vederlo pregare per avere quello che voleva. È vero, Mew avrebbe comunque fatto in modo che Gulf arrivasse al limite anche se fossero tornati a casa, ma a quel punto dove sarebbe stato il divertimento? Qui, ad un evento pubblico, sapere che Gulf aveva un vibratore nell'ano e che lui aveva in tasca il telecomando per regolare la vibrazione lo eccitava più di ogni altra cosa. Da quando erano arrivati aveva tenuto la vibrazione su 2 ma aveva in mente di aumentare il livello gradualmente nell'ultimo quarto d'ora fino ad arrivare al massimo. Gulf era già abbastanza eccitato, bastava vedere il leggero rigonfiamento dei pantaloni. Chissà quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione quando la vibrazione avrebbe raggiunto il massimo livello... Al solo pensiero Mew si sentiva già duro.

~15 minuti dopo~  
Gulf aveva iniziato a tremare e aveva le guance rosse. Erano già 3 volte che gli altri invitati seduti al loro stesso tavolo gli avevano chiesto se andava tutto bene, ma Mew aveva sempre risposto al posto suo perchè Gulf sapeva che se solo avesse aperto bocca l'unico suono che sarebbe stato in grado di tirar fuori sarebbe stato un gemito. Fortunatamente gli invitati avevano creduto alle parole di Mew che aveva rassicurato loro che Gulf fosse solo un poco raffreddato e che magari avesse un po' di febbre. "Appena torni a casa misurati la temperatura", lo aveva raccomandato Mew tenendo su il teatrino. Chissà quanto si stava divertendo...   
Mew spostó la mano destra che era rimasta sul fianco di Gulf per tutto questo tempo e la portó alla tasca destra della sua giacca.  
"Oh cazzo no", pensó subito Gulf.  
Mew inserì la mano nella tasca e Gulf gli strinse il polso guardandolo con occhi supplicanti.  
In riposta, Mew spostó delicatamente la mano di Gulf dal suo polso, usando la mano libera, ma lo sguardo che aveva non era affatto calmo e tranquillo. Gulf non oppose resistenza ma scuotè la testa facendo capire a Mew che non voleva che aumentasse la vibrazione. E poi Mew alzó il livello a 3. Gulf spalancó gli occhi e abbassó la testa cercando di nascondere il suo respiro affannoso. Fortunatamente gli invitati avevano gli occhi puntati sul palco.  
Mew cacció la mano dalla tasca dove si trovava il piccolo telecomando e prese il mento di Gulf con indice e medio alzandogli il viso. Si beó della vista che aveva di fronte: il suo ragazzo aveva le guance rosse, un filo di sudore gli imperlava la fronte, il respiro era accelerato e gli occhi lucidi. Quanto lo eccitava avere il potere di far diventare Gulf un completo disastro.  
Mew sorrise, si avvicinó all'orecchio di Gulf e gli disse, sussurrando: "Quando il vibratore arriverà al massimo livello cosa farai? Mi pregherai di scoparti davanti a tutte queste persone? O urlerai per il piacere?".  
Mew si tiró indietro e, come se nulla fosse, si rimise ad osservare la sfilata.  
Gulf rimase un attimo a fissare Mew, consapevole di essere spacciato. Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a resistere così tanto se Mew aveva intenzione di aumentare l'intensità della vibrazione? Probabilmente sarebbe venuto senza neanche toccarsi prima di raggiungere il massimo livello. 

I successivi minuti sembrarono non passare più. Mew continuava ad aumentare il livello della vibrazione tramite il telecomando e Gulf si sentiva bruciare, inizió a muoversi nervosamente sulla sedia e il suo cuore batteva fortissimo. E poi Mew arrivó al quinto livello, l'ultimo. A quel punto Gulf si mise le mani sulla bocca cercando di trattenersi dall'urlare. Nello stesso momento l'intera sala esplose in un applauso: finalmente la sfilata era finita. 

Mew accompagnó Gulf fino alla macchina dove li aspettava l'autista. Gulf non riusciva quasi per niente a camminare, le gambe gli tremavano e ogni movimento gli procurava una scossa di piacere lungo tutto il corpo, perció Mew lo teneva per la vita, aiutandolo.   
Intanto, Gulf aveva iniziato a gemere appena dopo essere usciti dall'edificio. Mew gli stava sussurrando all'orecchio che era stato un bravo ragazzo, aveva resistito così tanto per lui e ora lo avrebbe premiato facendolo urlare dal piacere. L'erezione di Mew iniziava a crescere e Gulf sentiva la sua così dolorante...  
Arrivati alla macchina i due sederono sui sedili posteriori e Gulf quasi urló quando il suo sedere tocco il sedile in pelle della macchina, facendo entrare ancora più in profondità il vibratore. I suoi pantaloni si iniziarono ad inumidire, ormai stava quasi per venire. Mew chiuse la portiera e la macchina partì.   
I gemiti di Gulf si intensificarono a causa dei movimenti del veicolo e Mew sapeva quanto Gulf fosse al limite ma voleva che fosse lui a chiedergli di farlo venire e soprattutto voleva che gli chiedesse il permesso. Nel frattempo Mew si godeva la vista del suo ragazzo che gemeva in modo incontrollato cercando di sollevarsi con le mani per poggiare il meno possibile il sedere sul sedile.   
Bisogna specificare che la macchina era provvista di finestrini oscurati e di separatore tra i sedili anteriori e posteriori, perció l'autista non avrebbe visto niente e per quanto riguarda i rumori... Beh, del resto lavorava per Mew e sapeva benissimo cosa succedeva in quella macchina ogni volta che i due erano insieme e poi Mew aveva chiarito la cosa fin da subito perció lui ormai non ci faceva più caso.   
"Agh~M-Mew~ngh", riuscì a dire Gulf tra i gemiti.   
"Che c'è piccolo?", gli chiese Mew con un ghigno sul volto.  
"H-ho bisogno di~ngh~d-di venire".   
"Mmh, non so se ti lasceró venire così facilmente".   
Alle parole di Mew, Gulf spalancó gli occhi.   
"Sai...", continuó Mew avvicinandosi al corpo tremante di Gulf, "è stato molto imbarazzante dover mentire agli altri invitati perchè tu non riuscivi a trattenerti".   
"Scusa, scusa, mi dispiace~agh~ma ti prego fammi venire".   
"Devi meritartelo", disse Mew spostando gli occhi sull'erezione che si intravedeva dal profilo dei propri pantaloni. Gulf capì subito cosa volesse Mew e, gemendo ancora di più per l'improvviso movimento, si inginocchiò davanti alle gambe aperte del ragazzo.   
Gulf inizió a sbottonare i pantaloni di Mew, ma lui lo bloccó.   
"Prima abbassati i pantaloni", disse.   
Gulf fece quello che gli era stato detto e Mew si piegó in avanti per vedere meglio. Il vibratore sporgeva di pochissimo dall'ano del ragazzo e vibrava vistosamente. Mew prese il telecomando dalla tasca della giacca e spense la vibrazione. Gulf fece un sospiro di sollievo e si rilassó, ma Mew non aveva ancora finito. Il ragazzo fece uscire pian piano il vibratore, facendone rimanere solo la punta all'interno. Gulf strinse le dita intorno alle gambe di Mew, urlando per il piacere, misto a dolore.   
"Tranquillo, rilassati", cercó di calmarlo Mew.   
Poi inizió a muovere lentamente il vibratore, avanti e indietro, e piano piano Gulf si rilassó. Il dolore era scomparso ed erano rimasti solo il vibratore, la mano di Mew e il piacere che tutto ció gli stava provocando.   
"Succhia", disse Mew mentre continuava a muovere il vibratore. Gulf era stanchissimo, la sua cappella era umida, voleva venire disperatamente e il movimento del vibratore non aiutava, ma se voleva venire doveva fare quello che Mew voleva e doveva ammettere che questa cosa gli piaceva.   
Gulf finì di sbottonare i pantaloni di Mew e prese il suo pene in mano. Inizió a leccare la lunghezza e poi lo mise in bocca, prima solo la punta e poi fin dove riuscì ad arrivare.   
Mew inizió a gemere e smise di muovere il vibratore di Gulf, che rimase nella sua apertura, per potersi appoggiare con la schiena al sedile. Piegó la testa all'indietro e strinse i capelli di Gulf in un pugno muovendo la sua testa avanti e indietro per aumentare il ritmo, ma stando comunque attento a non andare troppo in profondità.   
"Ngh... Continua così, Gulf, sei bravissimo", disse Mew. Gulf adorava quando Mew gli faceva i complimenti per i suoi fantastici pompini, gli piaceva provocare in lui quel piacere che Mew gli faceva provare sempre a sua volta.   
Gulf continuó a succhiare la lunghezza di Mew e Mew continuava a gemere sempre più forte.   
"Agh~C-ci sono quasi...", disse Mew dopo poco e abbandonó la presa dai capelli di Gulf, il quale aggiunse, oltre alla bocca, entrambe le mani per massaggiare la parte del pene di Mew che non riusciva a raggiungere con la lingua. Alla fine Mew raggiunse l'orgasmo, inarcó la schiena, chiuse gli occhi, e venì nella bocca di Gulf. Il ragazzo inginocchiato a terra lasció libero il pene di Mew, aveva il fiato corto e una goccia del seme che Mew aveva rilasciato era scesa sul suo mento. Mew cercó di riprendere fiato e guardó verso il suo ragazzo. Sorrise.   
"Ingoia", disse Mew. Gulf ingoió e Mew si chinó verso di lui: aveva la faccia rossa, i capelli scompigliati, gli occhi lucidi e poi Mew notó quella goccia di seme sul suo viso. La prese con l'indice e portó il dito verso la bocca di Gulf che lui aprì subito. Mew infiló il dito nella sua bocca e Gulf lo succhió ingoiando anche quella goccia di seme.   
Mew si risedette composto e si abbottonó i pantaloni.   
"P-posso venire?", chiese timidamente Gulf a Mew, sperando di esserselo meritato dopo quel pompino.   
Mew sorrise. "Una promessa è una promessa", rispose.   
Si chinó per togliere il vibratore dall'ano di Gulf. Cercó di farlo il più gentilmente possibile, ma Gulf si fece scappare un gemito di dolore. Mew si scusó subito e gli bació la fronte.   
"Su, alzati e siediti sulle mie gambe", gli disse.   
Gulf provó ad alzarsi ma non aveva più forze e ricadde sulle ginocchia.   
Mew sorrise, Gulf era così carino.   
"M-mi puoi aiutare? Non riesco ad alzarmi...", chiese Gulf a Mew, non riuscendo neanche a guardarlo negli occhi per la vergogna.   
"Certo Gulf e non voglio che ti vergogni, sei bellissimo", gli rispose Mew.  
Gulf alzó il viso e i suoi occhi incontrarono il sorriso di Mew, quanto amava quel ragazzo...   
Mew si chinó verso di lui, gli prese un braccio e gli mise una mano sulla vita per tirarlo verso di sè. Lo fece sedere sulle sue gambe in modo da vedergli la schiena e lo fece appoggiare sul suo petto, la testa nell'incavo tra collo e spalla sinistra.   
"Guarda quanto sei duro... Ho fatto un buon lavoro, allora", disse Mew.   
Gulf arrossì. "Smettila... e sbrigati, non ce la faccio più".   
"Okay... Principino".   
Gulf arrossì ancora di più per quel nomignolo col quale Mew si divertiva a chiamarlo.   
Poi Mew sbottonó la camicia di Gulf e appoggió la mano sulla sua pancia iniziando ad accarezzarla col pollice, un vizio che aveva preso di recente. E, finalmente, con l'altra mano, prese in mano l'erezione di Gulf. Già solo quel contatto fece gemere il più piccolo. Mew sorrise e inizió a muovere la mano lungo la sua lunghezza.   
Gulf aveva gli occhi chiusi e gemeva.   
Mew aumentó il ritmo e Gulf mise la mano destra dietro la nuca del ragazzo.   
"Agh~continua~ngh", disse Gulf.   
Mew aumentó il ritmo e guardando il volto di Gulf non potè fare altro che pensare a quanto lo amasse.   
"Agh~c-ci sono quasi...", continuó Gulf.   
Mew allora continuó a muovere una mano sull'erezione di Gulf e sposto l'altra mano dalla sua pancia ad uno dei suoi capezzoli che inizió a massaggiare con movimenti circolari. Quello era uno dei punti deboli di Gulf e Mew lo stuzzicava lì sempre all'ultimo, poco prima di venire. Ed infatti i gemiti di Gulf aumentarono, poi il ragazzo avvicinó il viso di Mew al suo, spingendo sulla nuca, e le loro labbra si incontrarono. Nello stesso momento Gulf raggiunse l'orgasmo che venne attutito dal bacio e venì nella mano di Mew.   
I due si staccarono e Mew si portò la mano alla bocca, leccando il seme di Gulf.   
"Com'è? Ti piace?", gli chiese Gulf mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.   
"Mi piace tutto di te", gli rispose Mew.   
Poi aiutó Gulf a sistemarsi i pantaloni e lo fece sedere accanto a sè. Gulf gli accarezzó una guancia e sussurró sulle sue labbra: "Ti amo".   
"Anche io", sussurró Mew.   
Le loro labbra si toccarono e le lingue si intrecciarono l'una all'altra. Quando i due si staccarono stavano entrambi sorridendo.   
"Ora riposa", disse Mew a Gulf, "sarai sicuramente stanco".   
Gulf annuì e si giró per stendersi e poggiare la testa sulle gambe di Mew.   
Mew gli inizió ad accarezzare i capelli e Gulf cadde addormentato poco dopo.


End file.
